First Class
First Class (also known as VDPR: Viper) is a boy group under Hello! Project Fantasy. The unit was formed on January 2, 2017 as an indie unit. They are currently working their way towards their major debut. Members In-Group Units *'Vocal Class': Kim Junghan (Unit Leader), Yoshida Hoshi, Seok Jumin *'Dance Class': Weng Minghao (Unit Leader), Itano Nagisa, Izumi Takuya *'Performance Class': Ogura Takejiro (Unit Leader), Kobayashi Ochiyo, Son Seongcha, Cao Jinjian *'Rap Class': Fukuda Naoki (Unit Leader), Park Minkyul, Fujiwara Takuma Group Positions * Vocals: ** Main Vocalist: Kim Junghan, Yoshida Hoshi, Seok Jumin ** Lead Vocalist: Weng Minhao, Park Minkyul, Cao Jinjian, Izumi Takuya, Fujiwara Takuma ** Sub Vocalist: Fukuda Naoki, Itano Nagisa, Ogura Takejiro, Kobayashi Ochiyo, Son Seongcha * Dance: ** Main Dancer: Weng Minghao, Itano Nagisa, Son Seongcha, Seok Jumin, Izumi Takuya ** Lead Dancer: Fukuda Naoki, Yoshida Hoshi, Ogura Takejiro, Kobayashi Ochiyo, Cao Jinjian ** Sub Dancer: Kim Junghan, Park Minkyul, Fujiwara Takuma * Rap: ** Main Rapper: Fukuda Naoki, Park Minkyul, Kobayashi Ochiyo, Cao Jinjian, Fujiwara Takuma ** Lead Rapper: Kim Junghan, Yoshida Hoshi, Son Seongcha, Seok Jumin ** Sub Rapper: Weng Minghao, Itano Nagisa, Ogura Takejiro, Izumi Takuya History Pre-Debut 2017 On January 2, the unit was announced with its 13 starting members. They will work towards their major debut. Each member is separated in 4 groups each unit was made so each member can all have a chance to shine in their singles: Vocal Class, Dance Class, Performance Class, Rap Class. Each unit will feature 3 members with one unit having 4 members. All the members will reveal their unit on January 4, 2017. They will release their Debut indie single on January 31, 2017 On January 18, it was announced that they groups challenge in order to have a major debut is to have their sales break the 100,000 mark in sales. Their challenge will last for 1 Year, if they can't complete the challenge the group will disband. They will release physical indie singles on the odd numbered months, and digital indie singles on the even numbered months. On January 31, the group released their first indie single Chokosobiru, it ranked at #22, and it sold a total of 7,866 copies in total. On February 22, the group released their first indie digital single "Sakura No Kaika O Matteimasu", it sold a total of 33,486 copies in total. On March 14, they released their second indie single Uteri / KASSORO, it ranked at 15, and it sold a total of 12,095 copies in total. Discography ;Indie Singles #2017.01.31 Chokosobiru (スカイスクレーパー: SKYSCRAPER) #2017.03.14 Uteki / KASSORO (雨滴 / 滑走路: Rain Drops / RUNWAY) #2017.05.16 Utsukushi Saku Hana / 4-In-1 (美しい咲く花: A Beautiful Blooming Flower) #2017.07.10 Kao O Miru / Sugar Cookies (顔を見る: Show Face) #2017.09.19 Kagami Kara Hansha Suru Hikari (鏡から反射する光: The Light reflecting from a mirror) #2017.11.28 Pretty Reckless / Kagayaku Yoroinokishi (輝く鎧の騎士: Knight in shining Armor) ;Digital Indie Singles #2017.02.22 Sakura No Kaika O Matteimasu (桜の開花を待っています: Waiting for Cherry Blossoms to Bloom) #2017.04.19 TBA Trivia * When they were announced all the members training times were: ** Weng Minghao, Fukuda Naoki, and Yoshida Hoshi: 3 Years, 4 Months. ** Kim Junghan, and Itano Nagisa: 2 Years, 1 Day. ** Son Seongcha: 8 Months, 18 Days. ** Ogura Takejiro, and Kobayashi Ochiyo: 7 Months, 11 Days. ** Cao Jinjian, and Fujiwara Takuma: 6 Months, 21 Days. ** Park Minkyul, and Izumi Takuya: 3 Months, 24 Days. ** Seok Jumin: 1 Month, 1 Day.